


Bounce

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur got Merlin a Christmas present
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> This concludes the Have a Camelot Christmas for this year. 
> 
> Have a wonderful Christmas Day and thanks for reading.

"Arthur!" Merlin whined. "You know what we agreed on!"

Arthur, who was holding his hands over Merlin's eyes and tried to maneuvre his partner out of the living room, nodded. "And I kept to it!"

"But...we said nothing that takes up space, nothing that just stands around and collects dust, no jewelry!"

"Exactly, it's neither." Arthur grinned. 

Merlin let himself be led out of the house. "Arthur! You didn't buy another car, did you? We have three already, there really is no need to get another one! If it is, we will return it after Christmas!"

Arthur chuckled. It amused him that after all these years Merlin still thought they needed to return things to get the money back. "It's not a car." 

"Arthur..."

"We're here, you can open your eyes."

Merlin did and then blinked. And blinked again. There was a giant bouncy castle in their garden. The kind that children had at their birthday parties, just a lot bigger. "Arthur...?"

"It's no jewelry, it won't take up much space as we will only have it for one week, it won't collect dust as it is outside and it's not a car." Arthur was proud that he'd had this idea. Now all he needed was Merlin to like it. 

"You're absolutely nuts." Merlin was already on the way to the bouncy castle, kicking of his shoes to try it out.


End file.
